Sister Jill (Manga)
Sister Jill is one of the central antagonists of the Cutey Honey manga series and main adversary of Honey Kisaragi. While appearing to be human, she is actually the pet panther of Panther Zora who was given the power to transform into a human form through Zora. In the original manga, Jill was the leader of the Panther Claw branch in Japan but after a retcon starting in Cutey Honey 90s she is the overall field leader of Panther Claw while serving directly under Panther Zora. Appearance Sister Jill is a tall and voluptuous woman with long blonde hair and gold eyes. Her clothing always consists of a red sleeveless jumpsuit with purple accents and belts that shows a cleavage. She carries a whip on the back of her belt that makes it resemble a tail. Sister Jill's true form is of that of a panther. In the original manga she was a regularly colored jaguar but subsequent releases depict her as a black panther that is capable of walking on two legs. Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu depicts the panther form with human female features such as exposed breasts and a muscular midsection. Her whip has now become her tail that remains even in human form. Personality Sister Jill is a loyal yet greedy and arrogant servant of Panther Zora. She does everything in her power to please Panther Zora and is highly authoritative over the other members of Panther Claw, punishing Dragon Panther and threatening the others to follow orders or follow the same fate. Sister Jill highly desires some of the highest quality treasures of the world including the Airborne Element Fixing Device, at times even announcing the activities of Panther Claw to the public confident that Panther Claw cannot be stopped by anyone. However, by the time Cutey Honey begins to interfere Sister Jill focuses all attention on her to claim her device. She harbours romantic feelings for Honey, but is to proud and to ashamed of said feelings to ever act out on them. Abilities and Powers Combat Sister Jill demonstrates incredible skill with a whip, able to effortlessly disarm and fight off Cutey Honey and suffocate her. When Jill fights seriously, she gives off the mannerisms and behavior of a panther to the point of mauling an opponent. Her panther form gives her higher reflexes and strength which can put opponents in a tight spot. Panther Mutation Jill is able to give normal humans powers by injecting alteration cells into their bodies that turn them into Panther Warriors. While this was not seen in the original version, in Cutey Honey 90s Jill is depicting as producing the cells in the form of a creature before injecting the cells through lip contact. In Tennyo Densetsu however this was changed by Jill changing her clitoris into a penis and injecting the cells through sexual intercourse. In the same series, Jill as a cat injects the cells with her tail. Jill also has full control over the warriors and when they do something out of line or disobey orders, Jill controls their bodies even to the point making them commit suicide. Charisma Jill is a rather charismatic figure partly because of her beauty that men or women can't resist and join Jill in Panther Claw. Shapeshifting She is also a shapeshifter having been given the power by Panther Zora able to change into a black cat with her face on the torso. Thanks to Panther Zora, Jill is immortal as she always comes back from the dead. Whenever Jill is killed in battle she comes back to life as a panther that feeds on the flesh of a woman and takes her appearance while retaining her hair and eye color. History Cutey Honey: Sister Jill at first only appeared at the Panther Claw fortress in Japan before going out to confront Cutey Honey as she had been interfering with their plans. As Honey avoided the Panther fighters, she encountered Jill in a dark room. Jill introduced herself to Honey and the motivation to take the Airborne Element Fixing Device and the death of Honey's father. Honey angrily attacked Jill who effortlessly struck down Honey with her whip skills. After Honey escaped confinement, Jill used information from the Panther robot Jango to attack St. Chapel Academy. When Dragon Panther supposedly killed Honey by burning her to death, Jill berated her for Honey had the device in her body. When Dragon Panther tried to fight Sister Jill, Jill controlled her body to force her to commit suicide threatening the remaining members to do the same to them if they rebel like Dragon Panther did. Jill and the others left empty handed. With Panther Zora displeased about the results, Jill set her sights on a gold Buddha statue owned by the professional wrestler Paul Tamamoto. She and other members walked through the front door and stole the statue in spite of security set up by Kogoro Iboji. However, the statue was actually Honey in disguise and after Honey disguised as Tarantula Claw lead Jill inside a room where they were alone, she revealed her identity. But Honey's device was malfunctioning and was not wearing clothes. Jill was a bit attracted to Honey's figure and her attempts to use the Honey Flash. But once she did so, Jill fought against Honey with her whip until she was disarmed by the Honey Boomerang and was whipped herself. However, Jill took her whip back and assumed an all-fours stance similar to a panther's. She attacked Honey severing the tendons in her arms. When going in for the kill, Honey impaled Jill with her sword through Jill's mouth by using her foot as leverage. With Jill dead, she reverted to her true jaguar form. Panther Zora was displeased about this result and cursed Honey before making the fortress disappear. Cutey Honey 90's: Thirty years after her defeat, Sister Jill resurfaces as a panther that mauled one of the guests at the Panther Disco and assuming her appearance while retaining her features. She recruits the other guests as members of Panther Claw and beginning her plan of revenge against Cutey Honey. With her attempts ending in failure, Jill decided to confront Honey herself by creating a widespread panic with help from Panther Zora. When Honey appeared at last, Jill began her battle with Honey. Jill had the upper hand thanks to having more than one body to use and by using her panther form. Jill later set off explosives as Honey started to make a comeback which killed many people. With Honey thought to be dead Jill rejoiced until she was impaled by an armored Honey. With Jill dead, Panther Zora cursed at Honey. But with Jill being immortal, Honey was prepared to fight the next time Panther Claw surfaced. Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu: A few years after their battle, Jill came back from the Panther's home dimension in a Panther form. She attacked a couple killing a man and eating the flesh of the woman to assume a human form. With Panther Claw reassembled, Sister Jill prepares for yet another battle against Cutey Honey. Having already turned some women into Panther monsters, Jill has them go out to lure Honey. When Bat Claw reported to have slew Honey, Jill went to check for herself. She was not too surprised upon seeing Honey still alive as she and Seiko Hayami escaped. Jill would later go about turning more young women into monsters. Category:Villains in Cutie Honey (1973 manga) Category:Villains in Cutie Honey 90s Category:Villains in Cutie Honey Tennyo Densetsu Category:Panther Claw Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Cutey Honey Manga Category:Cutey Honey Manga Characters Category:Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu Category:Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu Characters Category:Cutie Honey 90s Characters Category:Cutie Honey 90s